Paper Hearts
by Jasmine daughter-of-Athena
Summary: Just a little something I needed to write. One shot about Percy and Annabeths break up. Based off of a song.


**Quick one shot. I was listening to this song over and over and it got me thinking about this. Hope you like it.**

**Annabeth's pov**

*Flashback* I kept replaying the scene over and over in my head. the cold doorknob in my hand, already knowing what was behind it as I twisted. The moans and groans of pleasure emanating from behind the door.

my eyes already filling with tears, before the door was fully open. The room was dark, but my eyes adusted enough; so I could see two people on the creaking bed.

the girl underneath the boy, I immediately recognized as Rachel. Her fiery red hair was spanned around her face, her green eyes closed, Her lip parting to release another moan.

the boy above her, I didn't even have to see to recognize, I knew his voice well enough. His black, unruly hair was plastered down with sweat, his perfect pink lips were parted slightly.

"Percy" the chocked sob came out of my mouth. So low it could've been a whisper.

there bodies froze simultaneously. Rachel's eyes flicked open, locking on mine. I couldn't determine the emotion behind it as she turned her head away. She quietly got up using the sheet to cover her body. She grabbed her clothes and walked past me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before she left.

i was to out of it to determine her sincerity. My eyes were locked at the boy, still frozen, in front of me. Our eyes locked, and I shattered inside. Sobs escaped my mouth as I ran out of the bedroom.

"Annabeth, wait" I heard him yell behind me. i didnt stop running, I had to make it out of this house. I couldn't see his face, right now. I ran with everything I had, but eventually I was sobbing so hard I couldn't see. I stopped along the curb. sliding down a streetlight.

I heard Percy calling for me, farther back, but I didnt answer. Whipping out my phone, I called the only person I knew would help.

"hello" she called out from the phone.

"Thalia, I need you." I was barely able to reply over my sobs. *Flashback Over*

"Whoo!" The cheers erupted from my sold-out concert. I was playing at the staples center. It's been three years since that night, and I haven't talked to Percy since.

i guess he's helped me in a way. By putting all of my emotions from him into music, I actually got really good. Ill always love him though, that's never changed.

the spotlight shined in my eyes. "Okay guys I'm gonna try a new song hope you like it." i said into the mic, positioning my guitar in place. The crowd went crazy, as I started.

(song start) Remember the way you made me feel

Such young love but

Something in me knew that it was real

Frozen in my head

Pictures I'm living through for now

Trying to remember all the good times

Our life was cutting through so loud

Memories are playing in my dull mind

I hate this part paper hearts

And I'll hold a piece of yours

Don't think I would just forget about it

Hoping that you won't forget about it

Everything is gray under these skies

Wet mascara

Hiding every cloud under a smile

When there's cameras

And I just can't reach out to tell you

That I always wonder what you're up to

Pictures I'm living through for now

Trying to remember all the good times

Our life was cutting through so loud

Memories are playing in my dull mind

I hate this part paper hearts

And I'll hold a piece of yours

Don't think I would just forget about it

Hoping that you won't forget

I live through pictures as if I was right there by your side

But you'll be good without me and if I could just give it some time

I'll be alright

Pictures I'm living through for now

Trying to remember all the good times

Our life was cutting through so loud

Memories are playing in my dull mind

I hate this part paper hearts

And I'll hold a piece of yours

Don't think I would just forget about it

Hoping that you won't forget (Song end)

I wrote that song for Percy. I hope he doesn't forget all the good times we had cause I won't.

**Whew! Now that I got that out I feel much better. Sorry for the sad ending. It just feels like every fanfic had them with a happy ending. Had to try something different. Hope you enjoyed it. Song is paper hearts by tori kelly.**

**follow/favorite/review**


End file.
